Save me
by thenextchapter
Summary: Beatrice intends to leave everything behind, including her name. A new school as a new person can be daunting, especially when you have some broody stranger named after a number on your bad side. But is he just rude or is he protecting himself from further pain? FOURTRIS So basically, this is just a high school Divergent fanfic based around Four's and Tris's relationship. All human


"Are you scared?" Yes.

"No. Are you?" Caleb turned to me a smirk playing on his lips, I knew his answer.

"Why should I be? It's just school." It wasn't just school. It was the first day of a new school. Maybe that didn't mean much to my brother, I mean, he would fit in straight away. His tall, muscular build made him popular with the female population and his witty humour and knowledge on... well, everything, made him popular with everyone else.

Me? I didn't fit in anywhere. I wasn't overly intelligent. I wasn't some fitness guru and I wasn't some music prodigy. I was just me. Boring old Tris. Oh, and I was socially awkward, just to top it all off. Was I scared? Hell yeah. Was I going to admit it? Hell to the no.

"Yeah. Just school."

With that, I followed behind Caleb as he stepped through the door and into the dreaded halls. I kept my eyes down but I still knew people were staring. Maybe not at me, but still, it didn't mean I had to like it. My heart was hammering and I could hear my blood pumping around my body despite the teenage chatter that seemed to fill the halls.

I didn't know where I was going but Caleb seemed to have an idea so I just shuffled behind him. The further we went, the louder it got and the busier. People began to push past in a hurry and I was glad. It meant their attention wasn't all on me. Or my brother. At least I was glad, until somebody shoved rather forcefully into me and we both went tumbling to the ground.

That hurt like hell and I was about to say so until I remembered it was my first day. Didn't want to make a scene. Turns out, it doesn't matter what I want.

"Watch where you're going." I looked up at the snarl and my eyes met a pair of translucent blue ones. Wow. Okay. He was good looking. He was also a jerk. A mean jerk. My eyes grew wide. What was I meant to say? Nothing. I said nothing. So, his glare turned into one of disgust.

"What's wrong with you? Are you like a mute or something?" Okay. He was rude. Was I meant to argue back or just take it? My eyes drifted over his shoulder trying to silently beg for help from Caleb but he was gone. I vaguely saw his blue t-shirt as he made his way further down the hall. Did he even realise that I wasn't behind him anymore?

"Mentally unstable." That's what I thought I heard the unbelievably hot and mean guy say. Come on Tris. Say something. You're not weak. Defend yourself.

"Attitude problem," I shot right back. I was proud of myself for a moment until I realised what I had just said. What the hell? What was wrong with me? First day and I'm already making enemies? The mysterious jerk froze for a second before his face turned into a scowl.

"I'm waiting for an apology." He wanted me to apologise? Me?

"I'm not the one who decided to run into a random stranger and..." Okay. Stop talking Tris. Rude Jerk Guy is starting to look a little bit scary.

"You know what?" His eyes narrowed and I unconsciously, took a step back. What are you so scared of Tris? He's just a guy.

"Stay out of my way and we shouldn't have any more problems."

And then he was gone. Giving me a hard nudge which I'm pretty sure was on purpose as he moved away. My eyes followed his back as he walked further into the distance and I waited for my thudding heart to calm before turning my back and chasing after my brother. Great start to the year Tris. Well done.

...

"Miss. Prior, isn't it?" I glanced around the classroom. Everyone was already sat and all were watching me. Great.

"Yes sir," was my reply. My new teacher looked over his spectacles as he looked me up and down.

"You are late miss. Prior." Well done for stating the obvious Mr. Idiot. Of course, I didn't say this out loud.

What was I meant to say? Sorry, I was almost run down by some idiot who decided to blame the incident on me while I was just trying to mind my own business? Yeah, I don't think so.

"Sorry sir," I said instead followed with a sigh. Mr. Idiot, I'll learn his name later, just stood there looking at me for a little longer, long enough for me to want to be sucked into a black hole. I was fully aware of everybody else in the class staring at me too but I was too much of a wimp to see their expressions.

"As you are new, I will let you off but don't make this an often occurrence." Finally! The idiot speaks! I just nodded before forcing myself to turn around and face the class. All eyes were on me. Great. I kept my expression neutral as I made my way to the back of the class where the only empty seat was, not making eye contact with anybody.

"Hey." I blinked. I turned to my right and sure enough there sat a girl trying to get my attention. I rose both brows in question and she grinned in response.

"I'm Christina, what's your name?" I smiled slightly, at least someone in this school was friendly.

"Beatrice." She made a face, her nose scrunching up in thought.

"That's an old lady's name." Okay, scratch the friendly thing.

"Tris. I like it, it's edgy and it suits you." Tris. I liked it. It was time to be a new person, to leave behind everything that happened and to start a fresh. Tris. That was my name now.

"Okay then, my name's Tris Prior."


End file.
